The Freedom fighters of modern times
by Kenny's fics
Summary: When Kenny the Fox and Alex the Hedgehog meet up with a strange hedgehog that happened to save there live, what will happen. Read to find out.


There is a light blue fox at station square with his friend Alex the hedgehog.  
  
"What's that shiny thing?" asked Alex  
  
"What shiny thing?" asked Kenny.  
  
"The shiny thing, in that alley over there." said Alex pointing to the alley.  
  
"That looks like a...chaos emerald! It is! It is a chaos emerald!" Kenny said as he ran towards it and picked it up.  
  
"I'll be taking that!" said Dr. Eggman in his little egg ship thinger. He typed something in the little computer in the little egg ship and a little crane came down with a claw.  
  
"Get away eggman!" said Kenny. And with that he jumped up and spun around, slicing Eggmans little ship with his tail. "Nifty huh? I made um. It's a little bracelet for my tail that can slice through practically anything!"  
  
"Yeah." said Alex.  
  
"Grrr...GO MY ROBOTS!" said Eggman as he typed furiously on his computer. (Witch was obviously ok after Kenny sliced through the thing.)  
  
Then robots started coming from out of a huge ship from the sky.  
  
"This, my friend is the Egg Carrier 2! Bwhahahahaa!" said Eggman.  
  
A robot came and started shooting lasers out of his laser gun arm. They hit Kenny right in the chest.  
  
"AH! NO!" yelled Kenny.  
  
Another hit Alex.  
  
"WHA-OW...uh..." said Alex.  
  
Then a blur came from the top of the nearest building, came down and hit the robots. Blowing them up.  
  
"ERROR ERROR...ERROR ERO-BRUSSSHHH POW PFFFFH." went the robots as they were blowing up.  
  
"NO NO NO! This can't be happening! You'll pay for this!" said Eggman.  
  
Then the Egg Carrier 2 came and sucked Eggman into it.  
  
"Ow...uh." said Kenny as he got up.  
  
"Uh..." said Alex as he was getting up.  
  
"Hay. I'm Basho. Nice to finally meet you." said that blur which was actually a very dark blue hedgehog.  
  
"Thanks a bunch for saving us." both Alex and Kenny said.  
  
"Yup. Now if you will follow me." said Basho directing them to a dark alley. "At the end of this alley there is a door with a password pad."  
  
They got to the end of the alley and just like Basho said, there was a door, just like an elevator door with a pad with buttons. Basho pushed some buttons and the door clicked open.  
  
"Come inside." said Basho.  
  
Both Kenny and Alex went into the room. The room had a blue sofa. A table in front of that. And a huge computer facing the sofa. The walls were cement but had weird paintings on them.  
  
"This here, is my house. The password to get in is: 555-4365. Ok? Got that? Ok well then sit down on that sofa. I have something to show you." said Basho.  
  
"Ok..." said Alex as he sat down. Kenny was still standing there.  
  
"Well?...Aren't ya going to sit down?" asked Basho.  
  
"OH yeah right. Sorry." said Kenny as he sat down.  
  
"Here are Dr. Eggman's plans." said Basho as he unfolded a blue piece of paper with plans on them. "I snatched them from Eggman when I was beating those robots."  
  
Kenny and Alex read the plans.  
  
"ACK! Those are his plans!" said Kenny.  
  
"Oh no!" said Alex.  
  
"Yes they are but these..." said Basho unfolding a white piece of paper with more plans on it, "Are my plans."  
  
Kenny and Alex read the plans. "How do you know us?" asked Kenny. "I mean...you have us in these plans. How?"  
  
"I was watching you two for a couple of weeks now. Observing you. You two are the two I need. I mean, you Kenny. You have the brains. And you Alex, you've got the speed. And me, I've got the power. We make a great team." said Basho.  
  
"Oh...ok..." said Alex.  
  
Bang bang.  
  
"Oh no! Those robots are trying to hack into my system!" said Basho.  
  
"Couldn't they just break the door down?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Nope, I put this anti laser/metal spray on it...a little complicated but I made it after years of perfecting it. Anyway can you help?" half asked half said Basho.  
  
"Wait! I have a better plan. Can I use your computer?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Uh...yeah." said Basho.  
  
"Ok thanks. Do you have a connecter cord?" asked Kenny as he turned the huge big screened computer on.  
  
"Sorry but I don't?" said Basho.  
  
"That's ok I don't know why but I brought one." Kenny said as he took off his backpack and got a cord out. He connected it to the password pad. He typed furiously on the keyboard and said "I'm finished."  
  
"Ummmm...may I ask you, what did you just do?" asked Basho.  
  
"Well, I just put a virus into your computer pad. It will shock anyone who touches it." said Kenny.  
  
POW PSSSHH FIZZZ  
  
HA HA! There getting sizzled out there! Nice going Kenny." said Alex.  
  
"OH! Will that harm the password pad?" asked Basho.  
  
"Nope. It will just harm the people or robots...whatever, who touches it. Don't worry, I can take it off at anytime and it won't harm the pad at all." said Kenny.  
  
"Shoo." said Basho.  
  
Will be continued...on the next chapter, Chapter 2! 


End file.
